Hanamaru Kunikida
Hanamaru "Maru" Kunikida is one of the nine main characters of ''Love Live! Sunshine!!. ''She is a first-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is Yellow. She is a member of AZALEA, a sub-unit under Aqours. She is voiced by Kanako Takatsuki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Megan Shipman in the English version of the anime. Background She is a first-year student and the daughter of a family who has run a nearby temple for genertions. She is Ruby Kurosawa's best friend. She attended the same kindergarten as Yoshiko Tsushima. She lives with her grandparents. Since she does not have a computer she often reads a lot. Personality Hanamaru, known as "Maru" for short, is a hardworking girl who diligently works at her family's temple. She depends a lot of time reading alone and is easily distracted. Because of how she was raised as temple girl, she does not watch the television much nor does she use the internet, making her outdated. Hanamaru also usually yells "Mirai zura!", which means "Future zura!" when she sees something like a computer. She was often teased due to this, but was usually defended by her best friend Ruby; however, Ruby ended up crying at first, causing Hanamaru to comfort her instead. She is gentle and caring for those around her, but often finds herself going in circles anyway. She aspires to be like Ruby, whom she sees as "beautiful, cute and dazzling". Hanamaru seems to be quite self-depreciating, calling herself a "chibi procrastinator" and "neither cute nor interesting". Due to how sees herself, Hanamaru didn't think she was fit to become a school idol. However, after learning about Rin Hoshizora and how she once felt the same, she was inspired, then decides to be a school idol by supporting Ruby in her endeavor. In the anime, Hanamaru is also shown to have a playful and mischievous side of her when she teases Yoshiko's Fallen Angel behavior and her embarassing moments (often alongside her best friend Ruby), which annoys Yoshiko all the time. She is also shown to have a large appetite, able to eat a food helping quickly and often asking for another one immediatly after, and is usually seen eating a roll of noppo bread. Hanamaru has a distinctive verbal tic and dialect, tending to end her sentences with "zura", as well as using "ola" as a first-person pronoun referring to herself. In Season 1 Episode 4, Hanamaru stated that since she was a child, she was quiet who played off to the side. Clubs and Hobbies She is a gifted singer, earning her a spot in a choir. She loves reading and has a deep fondness for Japanese literature, often spending most of her time in the school library, which she helps out at. Her ambition is to become a writer some day. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honest Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Famous Category:Optimists Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Love Live Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Genius